forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1993)
}} The 1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec - abbreviated as Nissan GT-R '93 or Nissan GT-R R32''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 Horizon titles - is an AWD sports car by Nissan featured in all main series titles since ''Forza Motorsport 2 except for Forza Horizon. It is available as the eleventh Barn Find in Forza Horizon 3. Synopsis The E-BNR32 (abbreviated as R32) generation marked the return of the GT-R nameplate after 16 years, succeeding the 1973 2000GT-R. Designed for the Group A motorsport class and inspired by the Porsche 959, the R32 is equipped with a twin turbo engine and an all-wheel drive system. The R32 is fitted with multilink suspension and ventilated disc brakes on all corners. With a weight of it is the lightest of all 1990s era Skyline GT-R models, although it also is nose-heavy due to a front weight distribution of 58%. Power is transmitted to a five-speed manual gearbox and then sent to all wheels through an electronically controlled AWD system that splits its torque output through an electro-hydraulic clutch. The R32 is powered by a 2.6 litre RB26DETT codenamed inline-six engine with two ceramic turbochargers working in a parallel twin turbo configuration to offer optimal power unfolding. It reintroduces a 24 valve DOHC design now put inside an aluminum cylinder head and uses individual throttle bodies for optimum engine response. Due to a gentlemen's agreement by Japanese carmakers in 1989, the R32 has a downrated stock power rating of . The V-Spec (Victory Specification) model was introduced in 1993 to celebrate the R32's racing success. The R32 was replaced in 1995 by the R33. Performance The R32 GT-R is still up to par with modern sports cars as it can go from 0 to in 5.3 seconds and 0 to in 12.9 seconds. Its all-wheel drive system provides plenty of grip for taking off quickly and handling corners, which is enhanced by the R32's light steering. Due to a nose-heavy platform however, understeer is to be expected when handling high-speed corners. Variants 220px|right Mine's R32 Skyline GT-R The Mine's R32 Skyline GT-R is a pre-tuned S-class variant featured in all Xbox 360 Motorsport titles. Statistics Conversions Trivia *Its hood and trunk cannot be opened in Forzavista mode. *The R32 and all subsequent model generations are commonly referred to as 'Godzilla', a term that was made famous by the Australian press as a response to its dominance in Group A racing. *In Forza Horizon 3, the R32 has the Gibson Racing livery rather than a manufacturer color when found as a Barn Find. *The Forza model is fitted with the front bumper of the N1 specification R32 Skyline.https://www.japaneseclassics.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/7184154_orig.jpg Gallery FM3 Nissan_SkylineGTR-R32.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4 Nissan_SkylineGTR-R32.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Nissan_SkylineGTR-R32.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FH2 Nissan_SkylineGTR-R32.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Nissan Skyline-R32.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Nissan_SkylineGTR-R32-R.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Nissan GT-R 93 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Nissan GT-R 93 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Upgraded FH4 Nissan GT-R 93 Front Upgrade.jpg|Rocket Bunny - Widebody Kit FH4 Nissan GT-R 93 Upgrade Rear.jpg|Rocket Bunny - Widebody Kit References